Weather All Storms
by kcpiratey05
Summary: One-Shot. Another Tumblr Prompt Challenge. Takes place after AWE. AU. Some Angst, mostly fluff.
**Weather All Storms**

 **A/N: Another Tumblr Prompt inspired by selected quotes from Sleepy Lotus. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned _In a Bottle_ , in fact writing these one shots has actually helped me through a bit of writer's block. So I hope you enjoy! **

The Empress stole into Shipwreck Cove at dusk amidst torrential rains and churning seas. Captain Jack Sparrow guided her expertly through the devil's throat. The cove itself was alight with lanterns and torches. Unsurprisingly the typhoon did little to discourage the pirates from carrying on well into the morning. What was surprising to Jack, however, was the silhouette that awaited his arrival upon the docks. _Not good_ , he surmised.

White knuckled he continued to steer the Empress into the harbor. Once the ship was docked and the sails tied up and stowed, Jack made his way down the gangplank toward the silhouette. Hair wild and windblown, arms crossed, brows creased, only one person could insight such fear in him with just a glance. Elizabeth didn't make a move toward him. She held strong her stance, blocking the only way into the makeshift city.

He decided to approach her as if nothing was amiss "Elizabeth, darling-" Were the only two words he managed to utter before she punched him square in the nose. "I know you're upset" He said, clutching his face, checking to see if she drew blood.

"Upset?!" She screeched landing a barrage of punches upon his person.

"Before you kill me again, let me explain." Jack put his hands up and stepped back just out of her reach.

"Explain what exactly? How you snuck out in the middle of the night without a word, after seducing me into your bed, only to commandeer my ship? Or perhaps you'd like to explain why you felt the need to exclude me from this little venture of yours all together?"

"Perhaps we could discuss this somewhere a bit warmer and less wet?"

"You deserve no such comforts. You were gone four months and not one letter explaining your absence or when you'd be back" Her voice was trembling, on the verge of hysterics.

"Lizzie, you shouldn't be standing out here in your condition" He said wrapping her in his coat.

"It's your fault I'm in this condition in the first place." She said through gritted teeth, haphazardly attempting to hit his chest, but she found she no longer had the strength and fell into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her forehead. "I didn't think it a wise choice for you to accompany me, and I desperately didn't want to leave in a disagreement."

"When I woke and you were gone, I didn't know what to think. Where did you go?" She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I'd overheard someone mention the Pearl being close by. I had to see for myself."

"Of course." She half laughed.

"Do you hate me?" He looked down at her.

She sighed. "I wish I could hate you. Just once. But sadly, no, by some cruel trick of the gods I'm still madly in love with you." She said hiding a smile as she fumbled with the opening of his shirt.

"I do so enjoy hearing you say that." He said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Lets get you inside and out of these wet clothes." He lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style back toward the cove. "You're heavier than I remember." Jack huffed as they neared Elizabeth's living quarters.

"Tread carefully, Jack Sparrow. I'd hate for this child to grow up without a father." She quipped. "And you are on thin ice as it is."

"Noted." He chuckled.

They reached the entrance to her quarters and Jack set her down on her feet. Jack attempted to pull her in for a kiss, but she slipped beneath his embrace and moved to the hearth. A small fire had already been burning.

"So, after all that trouble, did you find it?" She asked kneeling down to add more wood to the fire.

"No. But all is not lost." He answered. Her breath hitched as she stood and felt the warmth of his body directly behind her. He turned her to face him and brought his hand to the top of her nightgown, slowly unlacing it. He pushed the fabric from her shoulders, exposing her bronzed skin. "I found something. Much. More. Better." He said between softly planted kisses upon her neck.

"Don't think you will be forgiven so easily." She whispered breathless.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said pushing the nightgown off completely and letting the loose fabric pool at her feet. He admired every contour of her body in the amber glow of the hearth. The small bump of her belly growing ever larger, Jack looked at her with pride and a giddy smile plastered to his face.

"You're staring." She said half amused.

"I can't help myself. You've no idea the affect you have on me, luv." He pulled her to him.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. You're not as discreet as you believe." She stared into his eyes, they'd gone black with desire. He looked as if he were about to devour her.

And he was. Jack captured her lips hungrily and she responded in kind. Desperate for the feel of his skin against her own, she began stripping him of the wet clothes he still wore. "I missed you." She breathed as she lifted the shirt over his head. "We missed you."

Jack had bent down to remove his boots. At her last words to him he stopped what he was doing and knelt before her, placing a kiss against her swollen abdomen. "I'll never leave you again." He whispered to the both of them.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said in a soft plea.

Jack lifted his head to face her. "It's not a promise. It's a vow."

She looked down at him with shock and confusion.

"I didn't come back completely empty handed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a simple silver band with a black pearl in the center setting.

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs threatening to spill, but she couldn't contain her emotions. Jack immediately stood and pulled her into an embrace. "Was this the wrong thing to do?" he asked holding her close.

"Absolutely not!' She exclaimed hysterically.

"So you'll be my wife?" he asked hopefully, slightly fearful that she would say no.

"Yes, you daft pirate. A thousand times, yes" At her answer he kissed her deeply, passionately and the two were quickly lost to each other as the storm outside continued to rage.


End file.
